In Case of Spilt Milk
by BelowTheSurface
Summary: After the episode 'Cover Story' McGee finds a new coffee shop. McGee/OC. Rated for later content. I will finish this one!


NCIS Case File 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Characters: McGee/OC  
Summary: After the episode 'Cover Story' McGee finds a new coffee shop.

"Thanks." Timothy McGee said nodding to the barista. He grabbed the cup off the counter and took a sip trying not to wince. Not bad, but no where near as good as his previous haunt. After a barista and fanatic of his book Deep Six, killed two people he had based character off of in his latest work he couldn't bring himself to go there every morning. He shook his head trying to clear the useless guilt, sighed and made toward a table. As he stepped away from the counter his elbow struck something warm, which promptly crashed to the floor. He turned hesitantly.

"Aw crap." He muttered as he surveyed the damage. The cup had exploded, creating a puddle on the floor and soaking the knees down of the jeans of the person standing behind him. One of the baristas had already sprung into action, mop in hand, as he and his victim bent to retrieve the ruined cup.

"I'm extremely sorry. Really, can I buy you another-." He stopped and smiled at the woman kneeling next to him. she was... Looking at him with a quizzical grin.

"Uh. Umm..." He faltered, his brain abandoning him in this critical moment. Tim McGee was a writer! He was eloquent! Tim McGee did not stutter.

"Another cup?" She asked tilting her head toward him, her clear green eyes held amusement as they searched his face.

He nodded. "Another cup, yes. Sorry you looked familiar." He lied. They both stood.

"I'm Tim." He offered, extending his hand.

"Anna." She said shaking his hand briefly.

"So, how about that coffee?" McGee said gesturing over his shoulder.

She smiled; A gorgeous, bright smile. "No thanks. I'm taking that as a sign, two cups must be my limitt today."

"A muffin then... Maybe? Please, let me make it up to you." he said side stepping someone trying to get to the counter.

"I do really love black and white cookies." She said biting her bottom lip. He laughed.

"A black and white it is."

**

"So you're living in D.C. now?" McGee asked breaking off a piece of the cookie in front of him.

"For the time being. I do like it here, it's beautiful, but I'm a New York girl through and through."

"That must have been tough going to college in Boston. I hope you weren't too in to baseball." He laughed.

"Me, no. But my dad, well, his visits were always interesting."

In the past hour they had shared two cookies and a lifetimes worth of information. The thought of gradually getting to know someone seemed strange. Sitting there across from Anna felt as natural as sitting across from Abby or Tony. People that he'd known and worked with for years. He smiled as she tucked a long dark curl behind her ear. Something he realized she did when she was searching for something to say. She opened her mouth to speak but smiled instead.

"What?" Anna asked grinning at his grin. She leaned forward interlocking her fingers and placing her elbows on the table. She rested her chin on the bridge she had made and batted her eyelashes in a mock flirtatious way. He laughed, she blushed and dropped her arms.  
Tim leaned toward her across the table.

"Will you go out with me tonight? For dinner... potentially?" He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the statement. Not as smooth as he had hoped.

"Dinner, potentially?" She asked.

"I might have to work late. I actually have to get to work now." He added glancing at his watch. An hour and half they'd been talking, so much for working on chapter seven. He stood and reached for his backpack. Tim rummaged for his cell phone.

"Can I call you?" He asked. Using his phone to point at her. Anna stood slipping it from his hand. She typed her number with quick skill and handed it back.

"I put it under 'Anna coffee shop', just in case you forget." she said nodding solemnly.

"I won't forget." He said as he walked backwards towards the door.

**

McGee strolled into NCIS grinning like a mad man.

"You're exactly three minutes late probie." DiNozzo said shaking his head. "You're lucky Gibbs isn't here." He added tutting his disapproval.

"Not that he looks worried." Ziva noted. "He might as well be on cloud ten."

"Nine. Cloud nine, Ziva." Tony said in that special tone reserved for Ziva's antidotal blunders.

Ziva waved him off clearly unfazed.

"Not even a rebuff from Gibbs could ruin this mood Tony. In fact, not even you could ruin this." McGee said pointing to his toothy grin.

"Getting some action then McGeek?" Tony teased. "Finally becoming a man?"

McGee nodded and sighed. "Not even you Tony, not even you."

"She must be hot."

McGee leaned back in his chair. Tony got out of his.

"Smoking?"

Tim sighed.

"Aye." Tony pressed his closed fist to his mouth.

"That must be some girl, McGee." A familiar voice boomed behind them. Tim sat straight up in his chair.

"I think so, boss."


End file.
